


"OMG. You like Thor."

by Daiong



Series: Heartstrings and Other Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: “ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเราพูดถึงไหนนะ” โทนี่ถาม “นายอยากจะจัดงานเลี้ยงวันเกิดให้ไอ้เทพสายฟ้าใช่ไหม”สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าสีหน้าของเขาแสดงความเจ็บปวดออกไปก่อนที่เขาจะห้ามตัวเองได้ทัน ดูเหมือนโทนี่จะทำตัวเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นได้เร็วกว่าเขาเสียอีก แต่สตีฟไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาสามารถคาดหวังปฏิกิริยาอื่นใดจากโทนี่ “ก็... ก็ใช่” เขาพูดอย่างสมาธิหลุดลอย





	"OMG. You like Thor."

“คุณพระคุณเจ้า” โทนี่โพล่งออกมา หลังจากที่สตีฟกำลังพูดว่าพวกเขาน่าจะเตรียมการทำอะไรสักอย่างต้อนรับธอร์ที่กำลังจะมาเยี่ยมมิดการ์ดสัปดาห์หน้า ซึ่งเป็นช่วงวันเกิดของธอร์ตามปฏิทินของแอสการ์ด

 

สตีฟกะพริบตา เขาค่อนข้างชินกับการอุทานในนามของพระเจ้าแบบที่คนยุคปัจจุบันทำกันแล้ว แต่เขายังมิค่อยชินกับวิธีการที่โทนี่พูดแทรกเขาเท่าใดนัก “อะไรเหรอ” เขาถาม

 

“นายชอบธอร์”

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าใสกะพริบตาสองสามครั้งอย่างสับสน “อะไรนะ” สตีฟถาม ก่อนจะพูดต่อไป “ก็ใช่สิ เขาถือเป็นเพื่อน—”

 

“ไม่ ๆ ๆ  ฮันนี่ ที่รัก” โทนี่ส่ายหน้าอย่างหน่าย ๆ ขณะตบไหล่สตีฟ “ฉันหมายถึงนายหลงรักธอร์”

 

สตีฟอ้าปากเหมือนจะเถียง แต่ไม่มีเสียงออกมา เขาปิดปากลงอีกครั้งก่อนจะเน้นเสียงถาม  _“ว่าไงนะ”_

 

“ก็มันอธิบายทุกอย่างเลยนี่” โทนี่ร้อง ด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ฟังดูเหมือนเด็กกำลังโวยวายเมื่อพบว่าคุณพ่อของตัวเองไปแอบมีชู้ “นายเป็นคนไปดูธอร์ทุกครั้งที่หมอนั่นเศร้าใจอะไรสักอย่าง นายเป็นคนเดียวที่ยอมฟังธอร์บ่นเรื่องน้องชายพยศของเขาเป็นชั่วโมง ๆ—”

 

“โทนี่” สตีฟเริ่มอย่างใจเย็น พลางขยับยิ้มระอา “ฟังนะ แค่เพราะว่า _นาย_ ไม่สนใจไยดีธอร์ตอนที่เขาเดือดร้อนใจ หรือสมาชิกอเวนเจอร์คนอื่นไม่อยากรับมือกับธอร์ตอนที่เขาเศร้าใจ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าฉันจะเป็นเหมือนกัน ธอร์เวลาเศร้าก็มีนิสัยชอบทำลายข้าวของนิดหน่อย เพราะงั้นพูดตรง ๆ ฉันยินดีเป็นคนที่จะเข้าไปปลอบดีกว่าไปรบกวนบรูซหรือนาตาชา—”

 

“—แล้วนายยังมาวุ่นวายใจกะจะเตรียมการวันเกิดให้ไอ้เทพสายฟ้านั่นอีก” โทนี่พูดต่อไปแบบไม่สนใจสตีฟ “สมัยนี้มีใครเขาสนใจวันเกิดของเทพนอร์สกันวะ พวกเทพมีวันเกิดอีกตั้งเป็นพันปี จะว่าไปธอร์เหมือนจะเดินช้าลงตอนที่พวกนายเดินข้างกัน— _โอ๊ย พระเจ้า ธอร์อาจจะชอบนายก็ได้”_

 

_“ธอร์ชอบเจนอยู่นะ”_

 

“ถ้าจำไม่ผิด แอสการ์เดียนเพศชายมักจะมีเมียหลายคนนะ” โทนี่ทำสีหน้าเหมือนแขยง—ไม่ใช่—เจ็บปวดอะไรสักอย่าง “ซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่คนแรกของโลก กัปตันสตีฟ โรเจอร์สจะกลายเป็นคู่รักขององค์ชายแอเซียร์เหรอเนี่ย เหมาะยิ่งกว่าซุสกับอพอลโล่อีกว่ะ”

 

“ซุสกับอพอลโล่เป็นพ่อลูกกันไม่ใช่รึ—” สตีฟส่ายหน้าเหมือนพยายามตั้งสติไม่ให้ตัวเองออกนอกเรื่อง “แล้วทำไมนายต้องฟังดูเหมือนเดือดร้อนใจกับเรื่องนี้ด้วยเนี่ย”

 

“อีกอย่างทุกครั้งที่ธอร์มาที่โลกนายเอาแต่คุยกับหมอนั่น ฉันสาบานว่าช่วงนี้นายคุยกับฉันน้อยลงเหมือนสมาธิไม่อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัว ให้ตาย ที่แท้—”

 

“ฉันชอบนายอยู่จะไปชอบธอร์ได้ยังไงล่ะ” สตีฟตวัดเสียงอย่างเหลืออด

 

พวกเขาทั้งสองชะงัก ทันทีที่สตีฟรู้ตัวว่าพูดอะไรออกไป สีเลือดก็สูบฉีดบนผิวแก้มของเขาชัดขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ  ในขณะที่โทนี่ทำหน้าเหมือนหัวสมองเขาหยุดทำงานไปสองวินาที ก่อนที่กลไกในหัวเขาจะเริ่มเดินเครื่องอีกครั้ง ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลดำจ้องสตีฟเขม็ง จนสตีฟเกือบได้ยินเสียงสมองโทนี่ทำงาน

 

“ฟังนะ” สตีฟเอ่ยเสียงเบา “นายไม่ต้อง—พวกเรา—นายลืมเรื่องนี้ซะ—”

 

“ก่อนหน้านี้พวกเราพูดถึงไหนนะ” โทนี่ถาม “นายอยากจะจัดงานเลี้ยงวันเกิดให้ไอ้เทพสายฟ้าใช่ไหม”

 

สตีฟรู้สึกได้ว่าสีหน้าของเขาแสดงความเจ็บปวดออกไปก่อนที่เขาจะห้ามตัวเองได้ทัน ดูเหมือนโทนี่จะทำตัวเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นได้เร็วกว่าเขาเสียอีก แต่สตีฟไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาสามารถคาดหวังปฏิกิริยาอื่นใดจากโทนี่ “ก็... ก็ใช่” เขาพูดอย่างสมาธิหลุดลอย

 

“เฮ้ ๆ  Cap, Cap…” โทนี่เรียกด้วยน้ำเสียงตื่น ๆ  “อย่าทำหน้าอย่างนั้นสิ ฉันหมายถึง... เอ่อ...”

 

“ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฉันเพียงแต่—” สตีฟพยายามหาคำพูดมาทำลายบรรยากาศอึดอัดระหว่างพวกเขา แต่แล้วเขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะจ้องโทนี่อย่างพินิจ นี่อาจเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นโทนี่ สตาร์คดูอ้ำ ๆ อึ้ง ๆ ต่อหน้าเขา และแล้วความตื่นกลัวก็เริ่มแผ่ซ่านเข้ามาในจิตใจของสตีฟ ปกติถึงโทนี่จะอึดอัดใจเขาก็จะพูดพล่ามไม่หยุด สตีฟไม่อยากนึกภาพว่ามิตรภาพของพวกเขาจะเป็นเช่นไรถ้าหากพวกเขาไม่สามารถปฏิบัติตนกันแบบธรรมชาติเหมือนเดิมได้

“ฉันหมายถึง...” โทนี่เริ่มอีกครั้ง เขากะพริบตาและแสดงสีหน้าเหมือนหน่ายใจอะไรสักอย่าง เขาสบถพลางเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่น พูดงึมงำอะไรสักอย่างที่ฟังดูเหมือนกับ  _ให้มันได้อย่างนี้สิ สตาร์ค_  ก่อนจะหันมาสบตากับสตีฟตรง ๆ ด้วยทีท่าสบายอารมณ์มากขึ้น “ฉันหมายถึง...” เขาชะงัก กะพริบตา สูดหายใจเข้า แล้วเปล่งเสียงออกมาแค่ว่า “ธอร์”

 

“ธอร์” สตีฟทวน ซึ่งฟังดูเหมือนการย้ำเพื่อให้กำลังใจเด็กฝึกพูดเสียอย่างนั้น

 

“ใช่ ธอร์... งานปาร์ตี้” โทนี่หยุดพูดเพียงแค่นั้น – โทนี่คนเดียวกับโทนี่ สตาร์คที่สามารถพูดหนึ่งพันคำได้ภายในเวลาสองนาทีนี่แล

 

สตีฟสาบานได้ว่าบรรยากาศระหว่างพวกเขาไม่สามารถอึดอัดได้มากไปกว่านี้อีกแล้ว “ฉัน... กลับไปที่... ไปทำอย่างอื่นก่อนแล้วกัน ไว้ค่อยคุยกันวันหลังก็ได้ กว่าธอร์จะมาที่โลกก็อีกตั้งอาทิตย์”

 

“ประเด็นคือถ้าเราจะจัดงานปาร์ตี้ให้คนระดับธอร์เนี่ย แปลว่าเราต้องเตรียมไวน์ชั้นดี” โทนี่พูดรัวเร็ว “เพราะงั้นนายน่าจะไปเลือกซื้อไวน์กับฉันซักกล่องสองกล่องที่ฝรั่งเศส เนอะ จาร์วิส เดี๋ยวเตรียมเครื่องบินออกไปคืนนี้—”

 

“นี่ เดี๋ยวสิ  _ฝรั่งเศส_ เหรอ” สตีฟถามเวลาเดียวกับที่จาร์วิสตอบกลับว่า  _“ได้ทันทีครับท่าน”_

 

“เป็นที่ที่เหมาะแก่การไปเดท” โทนี่ตอบเร็ว ๆ

 

พวกเขาตกอยู่ในความเงียบอีกครั้ง

 

“โทษที เมื่อกี้นายว่าไงนะ” สตีฟถาม “นี่เป็นการล้อเล่นกันใช่ไหม” เขาถามไซ้ด้วยระดับเสียงที่ดังขึ้น คาดหวังว่ามันจะฟังดูเหมือนโมโหมากกว่าหวาดระแวง

 

“ฉันล้อเล่นเฉพาะเรื่องที่มันตลก แต่การไปเดทที่ฝรั่งเศสถือเป็นเรื่องซีเรียสนะ” โทนี่พูดหน้าตาย “ยกเว้นตอนที่เราไปถึงฝรั่งเศสอาจจะมีเรื่องให้ขำนิดหน่อย ทำให้มันเป็นเรื่องตลก แต่โดยรวมแล้ว—” นัยน์ตาสีเนื้อดินเสไปมองมุมห้องด้านบนที่ไหนสักแห่ง “นี่ไม่ใช่เรื่องล้อเล่น”

 

“ฉันอ่านจากนิตยสารว่าไวน์ที่นิวซีแลนด์ชนะฝรั่งเศสมาหลายปีเหมือนกันนะ”

 

“สตีฟ ถ้านั่นเป็นการขอฉันไปเดทที่นิวซีแลนด์ทางอ้อม คำตอบคือไม่  _ฉัน_ เลือกสถานที่ นายเลือกหัวข้อสนทนาแล้วกัน”

 

“ฉันก็เห็นนายลากหัวข้อสนทนาของฉันไปเรื่องอื่นทุกที”

 

“เงียบน่า หัวข้อที่ฉันลากไปวันนี้ก็ส่งผลดีใช่ไหมล่ะ”

 

สตีฟหัวเราะ ผิวแก้มยังคงสีเรื่อเล็กน้อย “ก็คงงั้น”


End file.
